


Strawberry Lip Gloss

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Remus knows that Patton will never like him, let alone ever want to kiss him, so he figures out a way to pretend that Patton is kissing him.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 16
Kudos: 132
Collections: Lip_Gloss_Universe





	Strawberry Lip Gloss

Remus Sanders was in love with his fellow side Patton, and it was hard for him. It was hard because Remus was certain that Patton would never ever love him back. He knew he scared Patton too much for him to even look at him as a romantic possibility, and he hated himself for it. When Remus first met Patton, he loved terrifying him, seeing him squirm and squeal. But now, he wished he would have turned down the levels of his brashness. He feared that maybe if he wouldn't of been so-  _ himself  _ during their first few meetings, then maybe Patton would like him more.

But Patton didn't like Remus more, he just liked him in that polite way you liked an annoying person who you just wished would go away, and Remus knew it.

And while that bothered Remus, the fact that the man he loved would never love him back, he didn't let it bother him. At least, he never let it bother him in public amidst Thomas or the other sides. No! Like any real man, Remus faced his horrible emotions by himself in the privacy of his locked bedroom with porn on full volume so that no one could hear him crying.

But everyone had a way to make them feel better when they got sad, and Remus' way to feel better was to steal Patton's lip gloss.

Patton always wore one of those kiddie types of lip glosses that was sparkly and scented like strawberries. It made his lips look pleasantly pink and shiny. And as much as Remus loved looking at him with it on or when he was applying it, he could only stare so much without appearing weirder than normal.

So, without really thinking of it, one day Remus knicked Patton's lip gloss from his pocket and hurried back to his room like he had just stolen the Declaration of Independence and not a $1 stick of lip gloss.

Once in his room, Remus locked the door with his chest heaving. He looked down at the little tube of lip gloss in his hands and let it roll around in his palms. He looked around like someone might catch him then slowly unscrewed the cap. Even before Remus raised the little bottle to his nose he could smell the strong, too sweet scent of synthetic strawberries. It smelled like Patton.

Remus ran his finger over the little spinning ball that turned and applied the lip gloss. It was sticky and thick on his finger. He wiped it off on his pants.

Remus slowly raised the gloss to his lips and put it on. It felt heavy and foreign, but he didn't mind. He brought his fingers to his lips and felt the gloss, wondering if it would feel the same if Patton had kissed it on to him instead of him putting it on himself. The thought made his fingers freeze over his lips.

Remus walked to his dresser and studied his reflection. His lips looked shiny and sparkly like Patton's usually did. He licked his lips and cringed, the taste was disgusting. "Even a shaving cream sundae tastes better than this shit." Said Remus to himself, but he didn't wipe off the gloss.

Instead, he closed his eyes and put on another layer while imaging that Patton was kissing him. Because if it was Patton who was kissing the disgusting lip gloss on him, Remus wouldn't care about the taste.

Remus stayed in his room for hours, putting on the gloss and licking it off despite its taste to put on more. Even when his lips were beginning to tingle from it he continued reapplying it. Remus kept applying new gloss until he became too sad to do it anymore. Because even after a while, the thought of kissing Patton turned from bittersweet into just stunningly bitter and he couldn't take it anymore.

With a sigh, Remus pushed back his hair and then grinned madly into his mirror.

"You've got lip gloss on your teeth!" His reflection said to him, pointing at his teeth.

"Yeah, so do you, you sloppy whore." Remus said with a shrug. Even though he didn't feel like smiling, he kept his smile plastered on his face like ugly wallpaper. He left his room, not even bothering to wipe off the lip gloss.

Three steps out of his room and Remus ran into a flustered looking Patton.

"Oh, Remus!" Smiled Patton, taking a step back. "I lost my lip gloss and I-" He paused and took a second to squint, pushing his glasses closer to his eyes. "Are- are you wearing it?"

Right then and there Remus would have gladly cut his head off with a dull axe to create a diversion, but he knew that that would traumatize Patton, so he didn't. "Of course I'm wearing it!" He laughed, pushing back his hair again, making it madly messy.

"Not that I care, but, why?" Patton asked slowly, tilting his head to the side.

"Well when I was eating it it got on my lips and I was leaving it as a snack for later!"

Blinking, Patton nodded slowly. "Oh- well," He smiled uncomfortably. "Well, if you'd like, I can get you some if you ever want more. But- can I have my tube back, please?" He asked. "That is if you're done eating it."

Remus felt his smile fall slightly but he quickly fixed it by smiling wider than before and showing his fangs. "Sure!" He dug under his shash and pulled out the nearly empty pink tube and tossed it to Patton who fumblingly caught it. "I didn't know you liked to eat that stuff too or else I'd have started inviting you to my deodorant and tide-pod cocktail parties." He cackled, quickly pushing past Patton and accidentally bumping shoulders with him.

Even though Patton had started to stutter out a reply while Remus was leaving, he didn't look back. He didn't think he could bear it. Because he knew that if he did look back that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from kissing Patton. And he knew that if Patton wasn't already frightened of him, he sure as hell would be if he kissed him.

As Remus walked away, Patton began down the opposite end of the hall, clutching his tube of lip gloss close to his chest. And he sighed sadly, because little did Remus know that the sight of his lip gloss on his lips made Patton want to be the one who kissed it on him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what stemmed this idea but here ya go!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
